This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Carbonated beverages are popular drinks of choice for many people. Examples of popular carbonated beverages include beer, carbonated water, soda, etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.